Ardrian Celtigar
Ardrian 'Waters' Celtigar is the youngest brother of King Consort Crispian Celtigar, and recently inherited the title of Lord of Claw Isle. History After his elder brother Crispian married Queen Daenerys in 301AC, the Celtigar family moved to Dragonstone to be closer to the Queen and her court while her new city was being built. While there, Jaehaerys Celtigar met and courted a young dragonseed named Aerya, and soon enough she was pregnant with his child. Despite the scandal involved in the affair, Jaehaerys loved the girl dearly, and sought out maesters and wise men from across the world to care for her while she carried, for she was a small, waif-like creature, and it quickly became apparent that the child she bore would be large. When the time finally came to give birth, Aerya struggled for a full day. Despite the attentions of the midwives and wise men gathered to aid her pregnancy, she did not survive the ordeal, breathing her last before she ever held her infant son. Out of a favour to her new father-in-law and the urging of her husband, Queen Daenerys Targaryen legitimized Ardrian, making him a Celtigar in name as well as blood. Ardrian was a strong lad from birth, and many thought he would be a knight of great renown. Ardrian's interests lay far from martial matters however, and he soon turned his focus to more scholarly pursuits. As he grew, the young Ardrian Celtigar bonded with his nephew Maekar Targaryen, who was three years his elder. Both boys were skilled in combat from a young age, but while Ardrian's interest faded, Maekar's only grew. As the young Crown Prince began to spend more time mounting and riding dragons, Ardrian could more often be found inside, studying with maesters and men from across Essos, who had come to see and study the dragons of Queen Daenerys. Despite Ardrian's inactive lifestyle, he grew and prospered into a fine warrior and a vigorous, healthy young man. He had always been strong, and as he grew his strength made him over confident in his abilities with a sword. Though never as confident or charismatic as his childhood friend Maekar, Ardrian had no trouble making friends, and hated above all to be shamed before them. He fought to maintain a proper image, made harder by his place as a bastard, and did whatever he could to make sure no one ever got the best of him. Conflict with Maekar Targaryen In 324, when Ardrian was fourteen, a young Velaryon woman came to court in the company of her family. It was love at first sight for the young Celtigar, and he did all he could to win her. Despite his efforts, Daella spurned him, and in his despair Ardrian turned to his friend Maekar Targaryen for advice. The Crown Prince offered to speak to the girl on his behalf, and Ardrian whole-hearted thanked him. He left while Maekar summoned the girl to his own chambers, and patiently waited for the young prince's summons. After two hours of waiting, fretting and worrying without end, Ardrian could wait no longer. He left his room and snuck down the hall, peeking into the Prince's chamber to see the young lord and Daella Velaryon actively occupying the Prince's bed. Shocked and distraught, Ardrian fled. The next day, long after Ardrian's confusion and pain had twisted into anger, the youngest Celtigar challenged the Prince to a duel of honor. Maekar apologized for his deeds, but Ardrian would not heed him; "I asked for your aid and you stab me in the back," he told the Crown Prince. "This time, I too bear a sword." Never one to ignore a challenge, Maekar agreed to the duel. Both youths drew steel, and when they joined the clamor of battle rang loud and clear. Back and forth they went, Ardrian's strength and righteous fury lending him power and resilience, but denying him all control. Maekar fought as he always did - calm, swift, and with the utmost skill. It was clear before long who the victor would be, and after a missed lunge by Ardrian his fate was sealed. The Prince's foot snaked out and sent the Celtigar stumbling. Ardrian whirled to face him, face hot with embarrassment and anger, but Maekar pressed his advantage. The Targaryen's sword fell swiftly toward the Celtigar, carving a scarlet line from hip to shoulder and leaving his robes in tatters. Ardrian fell onto his back, his sword slipping from his grasp, while Maekar stood over him, his blade at Ardrian's throat. After a moment the Crown Prince stepped back and let the Celtigar rise, sending him on his way with a promise not to tell the Queen, and an apology for what he had done. Ardrian, beaten but not defeated, fled to his chambers, blood trickling down his abdomen. The next night, under the cover of darkness, Ardrian slowly made his way to Maekar Targaryen's chambers, armed with a crossbow and murderous intent. He was intercepted by none other than his elder brother and King, Crispian Celtigar, who knew immediately what had transpired. The King took the crossbow from his hands and escorted his younger brother back to his chambers, leaving him there under guard while he went to check on his son. At dawn, King Crispian arranged for Ardrian to be returned to Claw Isle. Though Crispian Celtigar had stopped Ardrian from murdering his son, he had not healed the anger that lay in his brother's heart. Ardrian never forgave his nephew for his deeds or the wound he had given him, and years later when the Crown Prince was slain in the Third Greyjoy Rebellion, he was rumored to have laughed at the news, and proclaimed that "It was the best thing the Ironborn had done in three hundred years". When word of this remark made its way to the capital, the King was beyond fury. He immediately set out for Claw Isle to apprehend his brother, and were kinslaying not the most dread of crimes, would have killed him and been done with it. Instead, the King had him banished, exiled from Westeros "'til Maekar should return from the Sunset Sea". On official records, his sentence was placed at twenty years. Volantis Ever an enterprising youth, Ardrian made his way east, to Volantis, and made a name for himself there. He fought as a sellsword and a body guard, tried his hand at teaching and trade and architecture. Eventually he found his way into the court of a young noble named Vaekar''' Maegyr. Vaekar was a charismatic youth, quick witted and skilled with a sword; a favourite amoung the Tiger party. Time and time again he made his bid for Triarch, and each time he failed. Ardrian did his best to aid him, using his alchemy to perform wonders for the crowd and his growing ring of spies to root out those that opposed him. Despite all their efforts, however, the triarchy still eluded them. Despite this continuing failure, Ardrian made a satisfying life for himself in Volantis, marrying a woman of the Old Blood named Trianna, and siring upon her five children. He learned of fortifications from the engineers who maintained the black wall, and of alchemy from it's sages that lived within the Great Daughter of Valyria. In 352, five years after his exile was over, Ardrian returned from Volantis to make peace with his brothers. He brought with him his entire family, save his eldest daughter Saera, who was married and heavy with child. His wife, Trianna, died on the journey. When Ardrian finally returned to Westeros, he was greeted with open arms by his brother Aerion, and told of Crispian's death which had happened not long after his exile. Glad to see his family was well, and convinced by Aerion, who sorely missed his brother, Ardrian agreed to remain in Claw Isle for good. Many of his assets were still in Volantis, however, and in 354 he resolved to return for them. Ardrian arrived in Volantis in the year 355 to a wholy different city. In the elections of the previous year, Vaekar had grown tired of his constant losses, and had tried to have his competitors murdered. When this black dead was discovered, all of Volantis had risen up in riots and chaos, as Vaekar was well liked by many, and had many powerful supporters. Eventually Vaekar was cast down, his body torn apart in the fashion of Honorro the Betrayer. Following his execution, there was a city wide manhunt for all supporters of the late Maegyr. Many of his family was murdered, and all those known to have helped him in the past suffered greatly. Saera Celtigar and her son were murdered, and Ardrian's properties seized. When Ardrian returned to Volantis, many who remembered and hated him for his previous support of Vaekar called for his execution. The ruling Triarchs at the time, however, decided that since he had not been present for Vaekar's treason, and had already lost his wealth and home, the death was too harsh a punishment. His sentence was reduced - to castration. Ardrian returned home from Volantis in 356AC, and has told no one since then of his status as a eunuch. Family * Jaehaerys Celtigar, Father - - 333, Deceased * Unknown Woman, Mother - Deceased ** Crispian Celtigar, Brother - AC - 327, Deceased *** Daenerys Targaryen, Sister-In-Law - - 367, Deceased **** Maekar Targaryen, Nephew- - 327, Deceased, died in the Third Greyjoy Rebellion **** Aegor Targaryen, Nephew- - 360, Deceased, died from Blood Flux ***** Roslin Sunglass - - 346, Deceased, died during child birth ****** Alysanne Targaryen - - ** Aerion Celtigar, Brother - - 366 AC Deceased *** Larra Ormollen, Sister-In-Law - - 366 AC, Deceased **** Titus Celtigar, Nephew (345 - 367 AC), Deceased, Slain by Drogon **** Jacelyn Celtgiar (21), Niece - AC - **** Matarys Celtigar (18), Nephew - - 367 AC, Deceased **** Daena Celtigar (17) Niece - AC - ** '''Ardrian Celtigar - AC - *** Trianna of Volantis, Wife - - 348 AC, Deceased **** Saera Celtigar, Daughter AC - 352 AC, Deceased **** Elinor Celtigar (30), Daughter, AC - **** Aemond Waters (27), Son, AC - 368 AC, Deceased ***** Gaemon (10), Grandson - AC - **** Aurion Celtigar (26), Son, AC - ***** Aegon Celtigar (9), Grandson - AC - ***** Laena "Lily" Celtigar (7), Granddaugter - AC - **** Matarys Celtigar (24), Son, AC - ***** Helaena Celtigar (2), Granddaughter AC - **** Jaehaerys Celtigar (23), Son, AC - *** Calla Brune, Wife - AC - **** Valerion Celtigar (17), Son, AC - **** Maia Celtigar (13), Daughter, AC - Category:Crownlander Category:House Celtigar Category:Valyrian